A Fight for Freedom
by Lela333
Summary: Arthur and his sister, Lela la Fey, are desendants from the famouse Sarmatian Knights and they have a legacy. They also have choices that they must individually make. As love comes thier way, thier choices become even harder than they could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

_I'll never forget that day. _

_It was 300 AD and the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Britain. But they wanted more. More land. More people loyal and submissive to Rome. But none of the people they wanted where more important than the powerful Sarmatians to the east. When they fought at last, thousands died. But when the smoke cleared on the fourth day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive were members of the legendary Calvary. The Romans where so impressed by their bravery, skill and horsemanship, that they spared their lives. In exchange these warriors were incorporated into the Roman military. _

_Better that they had died. _

_For the second part of the bargain they struck indebted not only themselves but also their sons and their sons and so on, to serve the empire as Knights. _

_My brother was one such Knight, as where his friends. _

_I am Lela la Fey. _

_Of all my people, I was, perhaps, the most feared. Tales where told of me and lies where spread. The few who could remember the night of my birth said it was a dark night with no moon. Some said I was a demon, come to curse the land and the Romans with it. Some said I was an angel, here to bring freedom. And still others said I was a girl, with hopes and dreams. _

_No one has ever been sure which was true, not even to this very day. Someday, someone will know but until then, that is a story for another day. Today, I will tell you the story of a fight for freedom. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Arthur?"

He didn't turn but she knew he heard her.

"Arthur, will they come?"

"They will come, Lela," he said quietly. "They always do."

"Arthur, will you forget me?"

Arthur looked down at his sister. "How could I?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know that I'm coming to join you," she said quietly. "I'll find you."

"You can't be a Knight, Lela." The thought made Arthur smile slightly. The image of his little Fey sister in armor actually made his day a little less dreary.

"I don't want to be a Knight. But nothing will stop me from coming to you." Lela's black eyes filled with tears. "For what is there left for me here?"

"A life, Lela," said Arthur, wearily. "A better life then the one I must live."

"Arthur."

Brother and sister turned.

Lela's heart sank and as she asked her question, she already saw in the answer in his eyes. "What are you doing here, Lancelot?"

"They're coming."

The sight of his best friend seemed to calm Arthur. He looked at his sister and saw her worry and fear. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Lela."

"What if I never see you again?"

"You will." Arthur grinned. "You're not rid of me this easily."

"Don't joke about it, Arthur, it tisnt funny." Lela's eyes snapped briefly.

"I shan't let anything happen to him, Lela," said Lancelot. His black eyes twinkled merrily as he stood with two of his best friends. "Besides, I hardly think you'd marry me if I came back with the news that he was dead."

"She'd probably shoot you through the balls." A slightly chunky young man came through the doors. There was no mistaking his strength as he stood there.

"At least her target would nice and large," retorted Lancelot.

"I beg to differ," said Bors stubbornly.

"Enough," said Lela. But she was smiling.

"Where are the others?" asked Arthur.

"I saw Tristan and Galahad behind me," said Bors. "Are they hear yet?"

"No," said Lancelot. "They'll be here soon though."

"I'm here."

Lela jumped slightly. "Must you always sneak around, Dagonet?!"

Dagonet towered over Lela. He smiled grimly. "If it keeps me alive…"

Lela sat down as she watched her brother and his friends talking and laughing, reminiscing over their goods times. Others came through the door until there where six young men standing there...all descended from the coveted Sarmatians.


	3. Chapter 3

_And that's how they left. All together and they remained together even once they reached Rome. My brother and his friends bonded together and proved that what Rome had seen all those years ago was still true. They where the best of the best. They had more courage, bravery and skill than all the other Knights. They trained and fought for five years before they left on their first mission. For the next ten years, they defended the Roman Empire. _

"Why is it that you're always bellowing, Dagonet?" demanded Lancelot, sarcastically.

Dagonet only looked at him.

Lancelot chuckled, his black eyes filling with amusement at his stoically silent friend.

"Oh, will you shut up and leave Dagonet alone?" grumbled Bors.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than an arrow buried itself in the saddle horn right between his legs.

He gasped and went deathly white.

Laughter rang out from the forest along the side of the road. A dark stallion stepped neatly out onto the road and a young woman sat firmly in its saddle.

"My God, Lela," gasped Bors. "Do you have no idea what would have happened if you had missed?"

Arthur's lovely sister had grown more and more beautiful with each passing year. She had a thick mane of silky black curls and her black eyes where seductive, capturing a man's eyes and not letting go. Her slim body was curvy and her tiny feet looked like a child's in the stirrups. She grasped a bow in her small hand and there was a quiver of black feathered arrows hanging from her own saddle horn. The hood of her black cloak was thrown back.

"I was wondering when you where going to appear." Arthur smiled at his sister as she stopped her horse next to his. He kissed her cheek. "Rome boring you?"

"Of course," Lela said smoothly. She tossed her bow over her back and picked up her reigns.

"What have you been doing?" asked Arthur.

"Apparently she's been practicing her archery," said Lancelot.

Bors shot him a dark look and then looked at Lela. "If you had missed…"

"Can you believe it's already been fifteen years?" asked Lancelot, moving his horse next to Lela's.

"Yes," said Lela, not even looking at him. "It's been fifteen long years."

Gawain shook his head. He kept one light blue eye on the sky, watching the black speck that he knew was his hawk. "I can't wait to leave this island! If it's not raining, it's snowing and if its not snowing, it's foggy."

"And that's summer," pointed out Lancelot.

"I don't know if I'll leave Briton," said Tristan quietly. "I have no family. They're all dead. And probably a whole lot happier."

"What about a woman, Tristan?" asked Lela.

"Only if it's you," said Tristan, his brown eyes warm as he looked at her.

"Do I have to beat you again to make my point?" asked Lancelot.

"Lancelot lives in a world of delusion, Tristan," said Lela. "Don't listen to him."

"He's been after you since we where children," said Arthur.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and just marry him," said Bors. "Or kill him."

Dagonet grunted his approval.

Lela smiled. "Who even said I wanted him? What if I wanted you, Dagonet?"

Dagonet frowned at her.

"What will you be doing, Lance?" asked Arthur.

Lancelot grinned roguishly. "Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company."

"I see," said Gawain. "And what will I be doing?"

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me," said Lancelot casually.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my ax?" asked Gawain.

"What about you, Galahad?" asked Bors.

"I shall, of course, find my own beautiful Sarmatain woman," said Galahad.

Bors looked at him blankly. "A beautiful Sarmatain woman? Why do you think we left in the first place and brought Lela out of there?"

They all laughed uproariously.

"What about you, Bors?" asked Lela.

"Whatever Verona wants," said Bors. "I want. Besides, I have now, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven," said Dagonet to his best friend.

"Half of em probably ain't even his," said Gawain. He looked at Lancelot.

"That's right," said Lancelot. "Verona and I have lovely times together."

Bors glared at him.

"You've been sleeping with her for how long now?" asked Arthur.

"Twelve years," said Bors.

"The children have names, don't they?" asked Tristan.

"Just Gilly. It was too much trouble so we gave the rest of them numbers."

"And you have eleven children?" Lancelot nodded, impressed. "I didn't know you could count that high."

Bors ignored him. "I like the little bastards. They mean something to me."

"Obviously not enough to give them proper names," said Lela dryly.

"Especially Number Three! He's a good fighter!" said Bors proudly.

"That's because he's mine," said Lancelot.

"Look," said Lela.

They all looked up.

They could see the gates of Briton.


	4. Chapter 4

_I did love him and I thought my heart would burst when I saw him. Alive and well. Soon he would be holding the piece of paper that freed him. That freed me to love him. I had waited so long for this moment, just as long as he had. But for me, the waiting I had to endure was so much worse. Each time I watched him ride out of the gates, I had to live in the fear and knowledge that he might not ride back through them. So many of them hadn't. But God heard my prayers. And each time, he came back through the gates, I rushed to the chapel and fell to my knees. I offered up my thanksgiving with tears of joy in my eyes. _

_His eyes…they saw right through me. He knew but he was waiting. Waiting for me to admit it. I wanted to so badly. I wanted the world to know. But I had to wait. Wait until he was a free man. Nothing could distract him from his ultimate goal. _

_As soon as Arthur went for the papers, I would tell him. _

_When I saw those gates, I thought I could never be so happy. _

Arthur went cold. "What?"

"You and your men will get your freedom papers when you have completed this one last mission."

Arthur shook his head. "Our fifteen years are over…"

"Arthur, there are no others," said the Bishop. "There is no one else that do this."

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"An important Roman family…North of the Wall."

Arthur stared at him. "North of the Wall? You want me to take my men North of the Wall?"

"The Saxons are advancing and this family, a very influential family, are right in the middle of their path."

"To even get to the North Wall, we would have to go through Woads own home territory."

"You've fought them before."

"But not there…and what about the Saxons?"

The Bishop sat back. "The son of this man is called Alecto. He is the Pope's favorite godchild and special pupil. Would you leave a defenseless young boy, destined to lead our church, in the hands of the Saxons? And you yourself are a Christian!"

"Everything I have done in these last fifteen years has been for Rome and the Church!" shouted Arthur. "And on this day, this day of all days, you ask this of my men. That instead of freedom, I can only offer them death."

"If they are truly the Knights of the legend, perhaps they will survive…if it is the will of God." The Bishop held up a rectangle box. "These are your papers, Arthur. The papers for you and your Knights. Bring the family safely back to Rome. And they are yours. I promise you this."

Arthur pointed a finger at him. "You think very hard upon that promise, Bishop. Break it and no Rome legion, no papal army or even God himself will stop me!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Lela."

Lela couldn't even turn before Lancelot had her in his arms. She laughed and clung to him as he spun her around. "Lancelot!"

"I'm never letting you go again." Lancelot looked deep into her eyes. "We suit each other."

"You are full of it, you know," said Lela.

"Only I can make your cheeks blush like that." Lancelot planted a kiss on one of her soft cheeks and buried his face in her hair. "How I've dreamed of this moment. Here I am, a free man, with the most beautiful of women in my arms."

"To hear you talk…"

"It all means nothing. Nothing at all. Since the time we where children, I had eyes for you and you alone." Lancelot looked at her. "You've waited. And been patient."

"I have waited. Not patiently though," Lela said at last. "The last thing you needed was a distraction." She touched his cheek.

"You always where one." Lancelot pulled her closer. "I don't think I could ever let go of you."

Lela buried her face in his chest. Her ertheally cold fingers pressed against his back. "I could stand here forever and die a happy woman."

Lancelot tipped her chin back and looked deep into her black eyes. "You have bewitched me, Lela, body and soul," he said quietly. "I've waited for this moment for years. I've dreamed of it. And now at last…I have it." Slowly he kissed her lingeringly. He felt her cold fingers at the back of his neck and crushed her to him. "I love you," he whispered. "Never forget it."

"Lancelot."

Lela looked up. "Arthur…"

Lancelot looked up. "I say, Arthur, what…" his words trailed off when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Come down to the hall," Arthur said, not meeting either of their eyes. "I need to speak with you."

Lela looked at Lancelot. "Lancelot?"

But Lancelot let go of her and went out the door.

When they got downstairs, Bors, Dagonet, Tristan, Galahad and Gawain where already there.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Knights…We're not free yet."

There was a heavy moment of silence.

"What?" asked Lela.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lancelot. "It's been fifteen years."

"We have one more mission," said Arthur. "There's a Roman family in need of rescuing. The Saxons have begun invading, hence the reason Rome is withdrawing from Briton."

There was a heavy moment of silence.

"The Saxons are invading?" asked Lancelot.

"Yes," said Arthur. "Rome knows they are coming for Briton."  
"The Saxons only claim everything and kill everything they claim," said Lancelot.

"So for the last fifteen years of my life," said Galahad, "I've been fighting for nothing? I've been fighting and risking my life so that the Saxons could take everything?"

"The Saxons are not the point," said Arthur. "The family…"

"Let the Romans take care of their own," said Galahad.

"I've done my fifteen years and now I'm a free man," Bors said fiercely.


	6. Chapter 6

"This family," said Lela. "Where are they?"

Arthur looked at her for a long moment. "North of the Wall," he said quietly.

"North of the Wall?" Lancelot looked at Arthur in disbelief. "They are North of the Wall?"

"So now it's not just the Saxons we're worried about," said Galahad. "We're walking right into the home of the Woads."

"Every man here has laid his life on the line for you. Even your own sister has done so more times than any of us here want to remember. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of the Roman blood than you do ours?" shouted Bors angrily. He thumped his chest with his fist. "I am a free man!"

Arthur shook his head. "Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we will embrace with honor."

"Don't you think the freedom they should have now would be a freedom of honor, Arthur?" demanded Lela. "What your Bishop hasn't told you is that the Saxons are moving quickly. There's no way in heaven or hell that you could get to the North Wall and back without meeting them." She threw her hands up in the air. "What the hell do you think I've been doing for the last three months?"

"You've been scouting Saxons?" asked Tristan.

"I have," said Lela. "There are thousands of them, led by a man with no mercy. He'll spare no one. He burns as he comes. Arthur, this…this…"

"This is ridiculous," said Galahad. "They're sending us to our deaths."

"Yeah, we're all going to die some day," said Tristan at last. He looked at Galahad calmly. "If it's death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home."

Galahad glared at him. "If you're so eager to die, you can die right now!"

"Enough," said Lela. "Enough of this." She stared at Arthur. "Enough," she whispered. "We'll get nowhere by fighting amongst ourselves. Leave that to the Romans."

Bors shook his head. "I am a free man. I will choose my own fate."

Dagonet looked at Arthur. "Rome has broken their word. But I have the word of Arthur and that is good enough for me. I'll prepare." He turned and started away but stopped. He looked at Bors. "You coming, Bors?" he demanded.

"Of course I'm coming!" shouted Bors. "Cant let you go on your own, you're gonna get killed!"

There was a heavy silence as all the Knights exchanged glances.

"I'm just saying what you're all thinking," said Bors.

Arthur looked at Gawain and Galahad. "Gawain?" he asked quietly.

"I am with you, Arthur," Gawain said easily. He looked at his younger brother. "Galahad as well." He looked at Arthur. "You've always kept your word."

"Take this night," Lela said quietly. "Go to your women. Celebrate the freedom that will be yours when you return."

The Knights all left the room. Lela stopped in the door and turned and looked at him. "I'm disappointed in you, Arthur," she said quietly.

"What would you have me do?"

Lela shook her head. "You told them as a Commander would have told them. You should have told them as a friend." Then she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Lela went down the hallway and turned into a dark corner. She let her head fall back against the cold stones and closed her eyes. She knocked her head against the wall twice, welcoming the pain, and let the tears come as they willed.

_I thought my heart was going to shatter. I could barely breathe. My world was caving in around me. I can feel my tears and for once, I'm not holding them back. _

Lela felt hands on her arms and suddenly she was pulled into a warm embrace. Her wall broke and she burst into tears and wept as though her heart would break.

"You mustn't let them see you cry," Lancelot said quietly. "They're already down enough."

"I can't help it," Lela sobbed. "We where so close."

Lancelot pressed a kiss to the middle of her forehead. "Just a few more weeks, Lela. I've waited this long. As have you."

"I'm coming with you, you know that, don't you?"

"It's too dangerous."

Lela shook her head. "I don't care!" She let her forehead fall against his chest. "I don't care," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur paced the room until he whirled and slammed his fist down onto the table. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "O merciful God, I have such need of Your mercy now. Not for myself, but for my Knights and my sister, and for this, their truly hour of need. Deliver them from the trials ahead and I will pay You a thousand fold with any sacrifice You ask of me. And if in Your wisdom, You should determine that the sacrifice must be my life for theirs; so that they can once again taste the freedom that is so long denied them, I will gladly make that covenant. My death will have a purpose. I ask no more than that." He sat there in silence for a long moment.

"Why do you always talk to God and not to me?" Lancelot strode into the room. He put his hands down on the table in front of his friend and leaned forward. "Pray then. To whomever you pray that we do not cross the Saxons."

"My faith is what protects me, Lancelot. Why do you challenge this?" Arthur asked wearily.

"I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees."

"No man fears to kneel before the God he trusts," said Arthur. "Without faith, without belief in something, what are we?" His eyes burned into Lancelot's.

"To try and get past the Woads in the North is insanity," Lancelot said quietly.

"Then, we've fought before."

"Not north of the Wall! How many Saxons? How many? Tell me." Lancelot straightened. "Tell me, Arthur, do you even believe in this mission?"

"These people need our help. It is our duty to bring them in."

"I don't care about your charge. And I don't give a damn about Romans, Britain or this island. If you desire to spend eternity on this island, Arthur, so be it. But suicide cannot be chosen for us…"

"And yet you choose death for this family?"

"No, I choose life! And freedom! For myself and the men!"

"How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanks, but still we triumph? With you at my side, we can do it again." Arthur came around and gripped his friend by the arm. "Lancelot, we are Knights. What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?"

"Arthur, you fight for a world that will never exist. Never. There will always be a battlefield." Lancelot sighed and gripped his friend's arm in return. "I will die in battle. Of that I'm certain. Now hopefully, a battle of my choosing. But, if it be this one, grant me a favor: don't bury me in our sad little cemetery. Burn me. Burn me and cast my ashes to a strong east wind."


	9. Chapter 9

Lela came out of her room and started down the hallway.

"Lela." Lancelot took her by her upper arms and kissed her until her knees buckled. He held her, clasped tightly against his chest. "Marry me," he whispered.

"Lancelot," Lela said weakly. "But…"

"Now," said Lancelot. "Right now. There's a priest here, waiting down in the chapel."

"But Arthur…"

"We'll go get him. And all the others. Bors, Gawain, Galahad, Tristan and Dagonet…they're just in the square."

"Lancelot, what's come over you?"

Lancelot held her close and let his cheek rest on the top of her dark hair. "I'm being selfish, Lela. Terribly selfish. But I can't go another night without having you there with me. I can't take another step not knowing you're mine. I can't go anywhere, knowing that you are not going to be there with me."

"Yes," said Lela. "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

Arthur stood there and watched his Knights. Bors was there, standing with his mistress, Verona, and his eleven children.

Bors was cradling his newest son in his arms. He studied the baby carefully. "Now, I'm really going to have marry your mother."

Verona slapped his arm forcefully. "Who said I'd have you?"

Arthur chuckled and took the baby from Bors. "I think Verona has the right idea, Bors. If she was smart, she wouldn't have you."

Bors lifted his oldest child, Gilly. "Have you been fighting?"

Gilly nodded his blond head energetically. "Yes."

"You been winning?" demanded Bors.

"Yes."

Bors grinned and set the boy down. He patted him on the head with gruff affection. "That's my boy."

"No, that one is one of mine," said Lancelot as he came into the square. He went to Verona and kissed her cheek. "When are you going to leave Bors and come home with me?"

Verona shoved him away. "My lover is watching you!"

Bors took the baby from Arthur's arms and looked at it closely. He smirked at Lancelot. "You look nothing like him!"

"Well, I came here on an errand," said Lancelot. "Lela has just agreed to marry me and we're getting married in less than an hour."

There was a split second of stunned silence, then all the Knights erupted into shouts of congratulations and jokes and laughter.

"So she wants all of you to come to the chapel."

Lancelot and Lela la Fey where married three hours after midnight before God and their closest friends. Arthur stood by after giving his sister to his best friends. He watched the ceremony with a contented smile.

And the farthest thing from all their minds was that tomorrow morning, they would be leaving once again, still not free men.


	10. Chapter 10

Lela sat on the bed, her knees drawn up and her chin resting on them. She stared out the window. She could already see the fingers of drawn grabbing at the darkness. She turned slightly and looked at Lancelot, sleeping next to her. His hand rested against her back, a comforting feeling.

Even as she looked at him, his black eyes opened and he looked at her for a long moment. "You should be sleeping," he said quietly.

Lela smiled. "I'm not tired."

Lancelot sat up and stretched. He pulled her close and nuzzled her hair. He sighed. "Are you already watching the dawn?"

Lela slid her arms around his neck. "Yes. I was wishing it away."

"Don't," Lancelot said quietly. He kissed her deeply, gripping her shoulders. "It's bound to come sooner or later."

"Better later."

Lancelot smiled slightly. "All we have to do is get this family. Rome is pulling out of Briton. And when we return…we can do whatever we want. Go wherever we want to do. Make love anywhere we wish."

"I would stay here in Briton. Just you and I…and the rest of the Knights. They can bring their families here and we would live in a world all our own."

"It sounds like a dream," Lancelot said quietly.

"A dream you and I shall live," Lela said fiercely.

Lancelot ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish you weren't going with us."

"It's dangerous territory you're going through. Merlin's territory."

Lancelot nodded. "I know."

"And the Saxons…"

"I take one problem at a time," said Lancelot. "But I always keep in mind…at the end of all this hell…is my freedom."

Arthur looked at his sister next morning but she refused to meet his gaze. "Lela."

She ignored him and swung up herself up into her saddle. She turned the horse to face the gate.

"Lela." Arthur grabbed the bridle. "What would you have me do?"

She looked at him. "Exactly what you have done, Arthur," she said quietly. "Absolutely nothing." She spurred her horse through the gate, Lancelot and the rest of the Knights following her.

Arthur thundered after her and they left the gates of Briton.


End file.
